


触手可得

by UchihaHaru



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 亚历山大的朋友们送了份特别的礼物。
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great
Kudos: 1





	触手可得

在酒吧聚会到接近两点，保安开始赶人。我本想喊他们到我家继续，但喀山德摇头，说他们给我的生日礼物放在我家了，叫我赶紧去拆。

“你们怎么进的我家？”我瞪着他们大笑离去的背影问。

托勒密道：“别忘了赫菲斯提安也是我们一伙的。”他们又大笑。赫菲斯提安转过头，带着笑意摆了摆手：“就不护送你回家了，大帝。”

我们向来喜欢拿这个打趣。见他们远行，我只好一个人往家里走，心里带着对礼物的隐秘期待——什么东西不能来我家一块儿看？

院子的栅栏门是开的。我走进去，没在客厅的窗户边上看见迎接我的裴瑞踏斯——平常不论再晚，听见我回来的声音他都会跑来迎接的。

我又狐疑的打开房门，首先听见裴瑞踏斯尾巴甩到地面的声音，紧接着是客厅一角的落地灯，开着最低的亮度，橙黄的灯光下坐着一个男人，裴瑞踏斯就趴在他脚边。他侧对着门口，我能看到他黑色的瀑布似的长发和鼻子的轮廓。

我深吸一口气。他们怎么把他带来的？

我是在和他们打完球的路上看见他的。很难不注意一个留着那么长头发的男人，何况他还有张古典异域的脸；我大概停下来看了有那么三四秒钟，喀山德便坏笑，说我迷上了他。

“他确实是个美人。”我说。我的性向早就不是秘密，如果不是他看上去行色匆匆，我还会去要个联系方式。我的确期待着能和他再见一次，但没料到……

“先生，”他听到我回来的动静，转向门口的方向，惊人的美貌在灯光下呈现出某种朦胧之感。他的着装则加重了那股异域风情：宽松的绿色丝绸长袍和裤子，绣着黑色的花纹。我蓦然意识到他为什么能出现在我家里了。这是他的生意。

一切都变得极其简单，又好像变得极难。如果我没误会的话，只需要走过去把他按在地毯上，就能做我一直想做的事；我也觉得难堪。眼下绝不是我想象的……重逢。

裴瑞踏斯蹭过来欢迎我。我木讷地摸了摸他的脑袋，还是向落地灯走去了。我当然不会让他走，这样只会让对方也难堪，只好问：“你叫什么名字？”

“你可以叫我，”他抬起漂亮的深色眼睛看了我一眼，又垂下去，“‘巴高斯’。您的朋友们告诉我您叫亚历山大。”

这帮混蛋，我在心里骂道。他们真是最懂我的人。

他又问：“我能这么称呼您吗？还是说，您更喜欢‘陛下’？”

我嗓子一干。“叫名字就好。”

之后我便抛下先前的纠结，捧住他的脸亲了下去。他温柔地回应了，发出的轻哼很好听。长久的一吻毕，我才想起来自己嘴里可能还有酒味，而巴高斯连头发都散发着淡淡的香气，便尴尬地拉开了距离：“可能我得先去洗个澡……”

但他伸手把我拉进另一个吻里。

“我喜欢你身上的味道……还有酒味。”他轻声说。幸好我没有喝太多。我不再推脱，手伸进他的领口将整件上衣轻松剥下，任由它垂落到地上。他熟练地把裤子蹭掉，附下身去用牙齿拉开我的裤链，三两下把那根东西舔硬。我面红耳赤。迄今为止我的床伴不少，这样经验丰富的却是头一个。他的嘴唇形状很美，亲吻龟头的时候不像是在亲男人的阴茎，倒像是什么圣器似的。一定有不少人会被他这幅表情激起欲望，想弄脏、弄乱他。至少我想得要命。

他也察觉到我按捺不住了，便帮我把裤子整条脱下。我把裤子从脚踝蹬开，把他拉到我胸口趴下，揉抓他的臀部。臀缝滑腻，似乎引导我往更深处摸摸，肛口更加湿润，松软得能轻易吃进两根手指。他主动动着腰，让我进去，他准备好了。

我属于很在意床伴评价的人，也因此，我的风评向来不错。也许是喝酒，我想。我完全没有做更多前戏的兴致。

他呻吟着我的名字，头发在身后波浪似的起伏。

做完后我有一阵子的失落。自从我第一次手淫之后我就发现了，但这似乎不算种反常现象，于是我学会了掩饰过去。巴高斯却察觉到了，他搂住我的头，问：“怎么了，亚历山大？”

“没事。”我回答，埋进他的颈窝，深呼吸了几下。片刻后我又开口：“我有点难过。”

“为什么？”

“你会走的。我可不想你走。”

他笑了一下，告诉我只要我不赶他走，今天他都会在。我的朋友们似乎付了他一整天。

“但明天呢？”我问。我知道我有些无理取闹，但是忍不住。“你觉得我怎么样？”

他沉思了一会儿，似乎在考虑措辞。也许他第一次碰上这么难缠的客户。我想道歉，说我不该过界——我可不想让接下来的一天都充斥着尴尬的空气。

“我喜欢你，亚历山大。这是真心话。”他说。他避开了我的眼神；我强行抬起他的下巴，看到了眼底下的一点绯红。我的欲望又在蠢蠢欲动，如同我雀跃的情绪。

我在他臀沟缓慢地蹭着。他喘了一声，跪起身，扶住我的阴茎坐了下去。这次他的声音绵长色情，我知道他也来感觉了。他双手撑着我的胸口，有节奏地起伏。

我想一直拥有他。

那天我们做了好几次，之后抱着在沙发角睡着了。裴瑞踏斯早就不管我们，找了另一处地方睡下。醒来后，我给巴高斯做了早餐。他起来时很惊讶，说从来没有人这么做过。

“顺便的事。不过事先说好，我厨艺一般。”我把他的茶放在杯垫上。

“一般我做完就走了，留过夜都很少。”他说。

那一刻我差点脱口而出，你可以留到任何时候。但我没有说。我也没有问他为什么做这样的工作，尽管我知道这是他的自由。我难以接受今天过后，他就会去和别的男人上床。

我们一起洗了澡。他不喜欢吹头发，只用毛巾擦了擦，就去外边找裴瑞踏斯。我的狗平时并不会那么快接受一个陌生人，但他似乎和我一样喜欢巴高斯。

我走出浴室时，看到巴高斯坐在窗边，半湿的头发披散着，晨光在沙发上投下千丝万缕的影子；裴瑞踏斯用力地摇尾巴。咬在嘴里的那句话就这么飘了出去：“巴高斯，你可以留到任何时候。”

他猛地抬起头，看我。我从他漂亮的眼睛里，惊喜地发现了动摇——他开口，声音小得我几乎听不清：“你真的愿意？”

“不应该是我问你愿不愿意吗？”我向他走过去，亲吻他的头发，“我……不介意你的工作。如果你不想为了我放弃，那我就付你这些天的钱——”

他摇头。“我甚至想把钱还给你的朋友。你让我感到快乐，亚历山大……这是从来没有的事。我不会要你的钱的。但是我明天还是会走，直到我能……找到别的工作。”

他拥抱了我。“请等等我。如果你想见我，随时都可以见。”

我又有很多话想说，但没说。他有他的尊严。他对我有同样的情感，就已经远超期待了。我又突然想起来，还不知道他的真名，便问了他。但他说，有何不好？

“我愿意用这个名字陪伴你。我过去的名字没有什么好的回忆，遇见你也许是个新的开始。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 噢老天我不擅长温情戏，尴尬症犯了，555


End file.
